thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lead Them (Downfall)
Synopsis When a friend becomes an enemy, Nick must make a choice: Kill someone he's close to or let him go. Both ways means he loses friends. Plot At the beach, the group is wondering how Mike ended up dead. Abigail wonders if it was an outsider or one of the group. Andrea then claims Mike and Tyler used to have problems and asks if he did it. "I'm not blaming you, just wondering." Tyler says he wouldn't kill anyone in the group. Meanwhile, Elle is with Anders and he says he has a new toy. She asks what and he pulls out Mike's gun. She asks where he got it and he replies with, "I took it from Mike. I was playing robbers with him where I was the police officer." Elle stares at him in horror. Elle storms to the others and slaps Tyler. She says stay away from her son. "You got ideas in his head and he killed Mike." Andrea questions what she means and Elle reveals Tyler has been helping Anders protect himself. Abigail can't believe what she's hearing and tells Tyler he's made a major mistake. The next day, Sadie and Tom are making out a ways from the group when Tom pulls off his shirt, then pulls out a condom, smirking at Sadie. The two begin kissing more and undressing when Tyler approaches. He tells them to get back to camp, scaring them. He demands them to go back, pulling his gun on them. They rush back and yell Tyler's lost it. He then shoots Sadie in the back of the head, making everyone scream. He demands everyone to get down. Abigail refuses and pulls her knife out, cutting Tyler's hand and making him drop the gun. She pushes him down and is about to stab him when Anders takes the gun and tells Abigail to get off. Elle tells him to stop but he shoots her in the eye. Marina screams into the sand, Elle, Tom and Victor staring in terror. Nick and the others approach from the last episode and ask what's happening. Tyler says it's not his group anymore. "I'm taking over." Nick drops his things and shakes his head. "No you aren't." He runs to Tyler and pushes him down, the two fighting. Octavia hears Abby collapse and asks what happened. Kira sees Abby was bit and says she has an idea. Soon, Nick is pinned to the ground when an undead Abby bites Tyler's neck. Nick shoves Tyler back and grabs the shovel, beating Tyler to death with it. Nick sees Kira and nods to her, knowing she let Abby go. As Tyler is choking, Adam approaches, limping. "Nick can't lead them." Tyler says. Adam says Nick is still a better leader than he is. Tyler begins a speech on how they're all gonna die when Adam pulls out his gun and shoots him, telling him to shut up. Adam walks back to the RV, where Nick, Rachel, Andrea, Vivian, Elle, Victor, Tom, Anders, Trey, Octavia, Marina, Kira, Claire, Katrina and Grady are waiting. Nick sees him as they all pile into the RV and says he shouldn't be walking. Adam disregards what he says and kisses him. Rachel and Grady see and look to each other, chuckling. "Um, boys? Time to go." The others get on and begin driving off. Deaths *Sadie *Abigail Woodsen *Abby (Alive) *Tyler Co-Stars *Emjay Anthony as Trey *Marlowe Peyton as Abby *Nicholas Bechtel as Anders Mollen *Munro Chambers as Grady Dewitt Category:Downfall Category:Episodes